Season 2: General Mishka's Threat
These are the episodes of the General Mishka's Threat Series Airtime: 7:30 pm 14. Perfect Pets Season 2 begins with General Mishka, the ruthless replacement for General Vicious, sarcastically says that he was expecting a "friendlier welcome." When Ave refuses to obey General Mishka, due to his young age and small size, Mishka tortures Ave with a Tai Chi card, which magnifies the sound around Ave's ears by 10 times. Mishka then tauntingly wags his finger at Ave, while he screams in agony, until Ave gives in. Later, the dragon Duran recalls Mishka calling him a "useless reptile." Feeling useless to the Dragonoids, Duran jumps ship, and goes through a lot of city troubles, until a girl named Yuri rescues him, and calls him "Blackie." Later, Hak thinks that he doesn't belong with the chasers anymore, and feels useless to them, so Hak leaves the team. He ends up in the street like a stray cat. Later, Yuri finds him and takes him home. Yuri says she has another pet "friend" for him, but the friend is Duran. It is later revealed that both Hak and Duran used to be friends, before the current Dragonoid-Tigeroid War began. However, they quickly become friends again. Soon afterwards, both the Dragonoids and the Tigeroids figure out that their friend is missing, and start to look for them. Jahara leaves the Dragonoid ship to look for Duran. At Yuri's house both pets fight over trying to get Yuri's attention, thinking if Yuri doesn't like them much, then they will end up on the streets again. The Dragonoid Jahara finds them and tries to kill Hak. However, Duran stalls her and defends Hak, until the Chasers could rescue him, while telling Jahara about his friendship with Hak. The Tai Chi Chasers team then shows up, and Finn says that there is a Tai Chi card nearby. However, Yuri has the card, and it is the "like" card. After Rai obtains the card, Yuri runs away from both pets, feeling afraid. Then, both the Dragonoid and Tigeroid teams fight after Yuri leaves, and the Chasers win, which allows both "pets" go to their right home. For failing to kill Hak, General Mishka decides to punish Jahara, since she did not return with the Tai Chi card, but instead returned with the "pathetic creature" (Duran). Mishka coldly attacks Jahara with a powerful Tai Chi blast, which knocks her to the floor in pain. However, this angers Duran, since he believes that Jahara saved his life. Later, Jahara talks to Duran alone, telling him that she likes having him around, even though he is annoying. (December 4 2017) 15. Road to Ruin General Mishka crashes a Tigeroid Airship all by himself, using his Tai Chi cards. Afterwards, he collects all of the Tai Chi Characters on the downed ship. He then begins questioning his new team about why they cannot defeat the Tai Chi Chasers, because Mishka considers the Chasers to be a "rag tag team of Tigeroids." Later, Hannah calls Sena and tells her that the family is having another reunion. Sena is upset by this. When Rai asks why, Tori says that when Sena's sisters get together, it's not a reunion, it's war. The chasers are about to split up to find the Tai Chi Character, the sisters show up and tells the kids to go back to the ship, so they can find the card themselves. Rai says they are not leaving so it turns into a race to find the tai chi card first but the chasers are at disadvantage because the place is bobby trapped, but during the challenge the sisters are trapped by Ave and the chasers have to save them. After that the teams start to work with each other instead of against each other. For failing, Ave is sent back to Sunn by General Mishka, to revieve punishment. (December 11 2017) 16. Scream of a Dream During the mission the "dream" tai chi is activated which traps people in their greatness dreams and traps everyone in the town in their dreams from which they won't wake up from including some off the dragonoid troops. the chasers use a bubble to stop the tai chi affecting them but when the bubble bursts Rai ends up seeing Tori's,Sena's and Donha,s dreams.Rai is unaffected because he has the bubble making card and tries to snap them out but it doesn't work. Finn is the only other one unaffected because he says he doesn't have dreams. Hawk calls Rai and tells him that everyone dreams will turn into there nightmares and then the cards absorbs everyone's nightmares and there dreams will become real. A a Krmera shows and Rai loses the bubble card and Finn is the only one left unaffected but the tiger masked women comes and snapes Rai out of his dream and gives him the card to stop the dream tai chi. (December 18 2017) 17. A Tori Story The Tai Chi Chasers visit the orphanage where Tori grew up, only to discover that his young friends think Tori's a world-renowned super-star. To make matters worse, the "sad" Tai Chi Character converges during Tori's performance, making everybody sad except for Tori, even as Garnia attacks, with his new "slow" Tai Chi card. Because of this, only Tori is able to stop the convergence and retrieve the card. Refusing to give up, Tori manages to stop the convergence, and is able to obtain the Tai Chi Character. This causes everybody to stop crying, although they can't remember what they were so upset about. After obtaining the character, Rai's attack set's Garnia's "skirt" on fire, after tossing him over the orphanage boundary, causing Garnia to retreat in a panic. Believeing all of this to be part of the performance, Tori's friends cheer him on, and ask him to continue his songs, which the Chasers secretly believe need improvement. (December 25 2017) 18. A Hideous Turn of Events The Tai Chi Chasers come across a card that erases memories and everyone but Rai and Donha are affected. Meanwhile Ave returns to the dragonoids, but he has been controlled by General Mishka, using the forbidden Mong "monster" Character. This warps Ave, which greatly enhances his strength, but turns him into a monster. When Ave asks Jahara to hand over the Tigeroids' characters, she replies that she left them alone, because of what Mishka had done to Ave. As a result, Mishka orders Ave to kill both Rai and Jahara. The Tigeroids are unable to defeat Ave for long, and Rai is knocked out of the Tigeroid Airship. However, Rai is able to obtain the character and stop the convergence, which shocks General Mishka. Jahara manages to send both herself and Ave back to their base, while using the Tai Chi''Yeon'' "smoke" Character to cover their retreat. For "treason" General Mishka decides to punish Jahara, despite Luka's protests. Before her punishment, Jahara asks Luka to remember her. Then, Jahara cries out in dismay, at the character Mishka uses on her, for "punishment." (January 1 2018) 19. A Fleeting Friendship At the Lukedrake, General Mishka sends Jahara (who fainted from her "punishment) back to Sunn, to revieve her real punishment from Emperor Diga. While searching for a tai chi card, both Rai and Luka get trapped in another dimension and must work together to get out, even as Ave attacks them. (January 8 2017) 20. Family Time During a battle with Ave, The "time" Tai Chi card converges, sending the Tai Chi Chasers into the past. While Donha, Finn, Tori, and Hak are sent back to prehistoric times, Rai, Sena, and Ave were not send back as far in time, and they meet Rai's parents. Ave continues to attack Rai and Sena. Kirva, Rai's father, shows Rai an incomplete painting depicting a fighting Tiger and Dragon. At the end, Rai's father, is able to use his special Xin ("caring") Tai Chi card, to reverse the monstrous Mong character controlling Ave (Rai's father was able to activate the character without a card activater, just like Rai), just before the "Mong" Character destroys Ave's body completely. When Ave snaps out of his confusion and tries to take the Time card, it converges again, and sends the Tai Chi Chasers back into the present, with the Time card in the possession of Rai. However, Ave is transformed into a child by the converging Time character, and seems to remember nothing about being a Dragonoid. In the present-day run-down house of Rai, Kirva's painting now shows the Tai Chi King, in between the fighting Dragon and Tiger. (January 15 2018) 21. Misfit Marauders The Tai Chi Chasers enter a secret base and meet other tigeroids. Meanwhile, the Dragonoid Emperor Diga sends his dragon assault squad to deal with the Tigeroids. (January 22 2018) 22. A Chilling Reunion The Tai Chi Chasers obtains the Tigeroid's final Tai Chi Character (except for the Characters that General Mishka captured in Episode 15): Suh, the Tigeroids' "heat" character. This allows them to stop a convergence that would have cooked an entire city. Then, they must escort Elder Sid to the Sage's conference, but on their way there, the Tai Chi Chasers are attacked by Luka and Garnia. Jahara also returns, but she is now under the control of the Mong "hideous" character that General Mishka has inflicted on her. As a result, she now attacks both the Tigeroids and the Dragonoids. (January 29 2018) 23. Operation Dragon Strike!, Part 1 Part 1 of 2. The Tai Chi Chasers must find a way to take down the Lightening Shield surrounding the Lukedrake (The Dragonoid base on Earth), despite the intense lightening protecting the shield generator. Also, the Dragon Assult Squad begins attacking the Tigeroids' Airships. (February 5 2018 @ 7:30 pm) 24. Operation Dragon Strike!, Part 2 Part 2 of 2. The Tigeroids begin their attack on the Dragonoid base, the Lukedrake. However, entering the Lukedrake turns out to be a death trap, set up by both Emperor Diga and General Mishka. Garnia dying to save Jahara is cut. Because of this, viewers of the episode are unable to see the scene where Garnia is destroyed by the Mong character, and instead see a flash of light, after hearing Garnia scream. (February 5 2018 @ 8:00 pm) 25. Out of Character After the Tigeroids manage to escape the Lukedrake, they receive a call from their base, signaling that it is under attack. However, the Tigeroid Airships won't be able to make it back to the unprotected base, even at maximum speed. However, Tori uses his "fast" Tai Chi card on the Chasers' Airship, allowing it to move way ahead of the other Airships. However, it is too late, since the Dragonoids Jakata and Dag have already entered the base, and began attacking, while moving directly towards the base's Character chamber. When the Tai Chi Chasers finally get to the secret Tigeroid base, Tori passes out from using his fast card too many times, and the Tigeroid airship is attacked by Terra and Lita. The Tigeroid Airship crashes from the loss of its main engine, which prevents them from getting to the Tigeroid base. Sena and Donha stay behind to deal with Terra and Lita, while Finn and Rai head to the base. Meanwhile, Komorka manages to stall Jakata and Dag, by trapping them with the Ahm "darkness" card. However, when Hannah shows up, Jakata manages to capture them, which forces Komorka to release the Dragonoids from her Darkness card, and bring them to the Character Chamber. When Jakata notices the chamber is empty, he demands to know where Komorka hid them, until he finds the Tai Chi Characters disguised, as Hannah's bow tie, which they manage to steal. At that time, Rai comes into the room and fights Jakata, while Dag escapes with the Tai Chi Characters, without notice. Rai manages to injure Jakata severely, before chasing after Dag. Outside the base, Sena and Donha manage to defeat Terra and Lita, reverting them into dolls. Back inside the base, Finn is fighting the Dragonoid robots when he sees Dag fly by, taking the robots with him. Rai uses the woo/wing card to give chase after Dag, even though Komorka warns him not to. As Rai leaves, Jakata escapes in a bad condition, and vows that the fight isn't over yet. Rai manages to get past the Dragonoid robots, and confronts General Mishka himelf. Mishka uses the Yi "Movement" card to evade Rai's attacks, and then tells Rai the will fight him another time. Unfortunately, the Dragonoids manage to get away. Later, General Mishka defeats Dag (which reverts him into a doll), when he does not immediately give Mishka the Tigeroids' Tai Chi Characters. Mishka then laughs, saying that he now has both the Dragonoids' and the Tigeroid's Characters, which makes him close to becoming the Tai Chi King. Back at the Tigeroid base, Rai is placed under arrest, due to an accusation of being a Dragonoid spy, as the Tigeroids have observed Rai using the "Wing" card, which is a Dragonoid card which only a Dragonoid should be able to use. (February 12 2018) 26. Gate To Destiny General Mishka returns to Sunn, in order to begin his conquest of the Universe. When he arrives, 2 Dragonoid ships begins to chase after him. However, General Mishka uses his newly gained Tai Chi Characters to crash both ships, since he knew that Emperor Diga now knew about his plan to become the Tai Chi King. Lord Gelba (Diga's personal guard) then informs Emperor Diga of Mishka's betrayal. As a result, Diga flies into a rage, and orders Gelba to hunt Mishka down and retrieve the lost Characters, using whatever means necessary. Meanwhile, Rai is accused of being a Dragonoid spy and sentenced to petrification, by the Tigeroid Elder Pyron. However, the other chasers manage to help Rai escape, along with help from the Masked Tigeroid. When Elder Pyron discovers that the Tai Chi Chasers were helping Rai escape, via the security cameras, he orders his Tigeroid soldiers to arrest them all. The other Tigeroids also try to help the chasers escape (secretly), minus those under the command of Elder Pyron. The chasers all head to the Gate Room, because that is the only way they can escape to Sunn, to stop General Mishka. Meanwhile, the Masked Tigeroid sets a fire in the main generator room, which temporarily distracts Pyron. Along the way, Hannah tricks a squad of Pyron's soldiers into running down the wrong hallway, which prevents the chasers from being caught. However, Elder Pyron and his soldiers manage to catch up to the chasers, in the Gate Room. There, Elder Komorka convinces Elder Pyron (the only elder who believes Rai to be guilty) to let Rai and the Tai Chi Chasers go. Rai and the other chasers then escape to the Tigeroid/Dragonoid homeworld of Sunn, through the activated portal. (February 19 2018)Category:Series or Seasons